Oscuridad
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/6986/ Lo qu vivieron no era ilusión, no se lo imagino, era real.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

**O**scuridad.

Tiembla, el cielo parece temblar en aquel fatídico y aterrador momento, sus pies parecen resbalarse, cayendo inevitablemente, grita y pide socorro, pero sabe, joder, claro que lo sabe, nadie vendrá a su ayuda. Pero eso no le impide gritar, pedir auxilio, intentar vivir más entre la podredumbre, algo le dice que ese es su camino, un camino doloroso, pero es su camino y nadie le dirá que hacer con su camino.

Agarra con sus delgados dedos una roca, aferrándose a la cruel vivencia que tiene delante de sus ojos marrones oscuros, sus pupilas giran aterradas, se dilatan y se contraen, sus labios sienten el sabor salado, lágrimas, tal vez suyas, y el pecho galopando locamente en su pecho.

―¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!

Entierra sus uñas en la roca, le duele, pero no lo soltara. Si tan solo él estuviera a su lado, si tan solo fuera más fuerte, pero no puede hacer nada, solo mirar, esperar y temblar.

―¡Despierta! ¡Oi!

Parpadea, se sienta y coge aire fuertemente, con desesperación, sus ojos buscan y lo encuentran, ahí, parado y sonriendo dulcemente.

Se toca lentamente la cara, temblando.

―¿M-Mukuro…?

―¡Oi, escúchame estúpida!

―¡Déjala en paz maldita sea!

Las respiraciones se sostienen a duras penas, y él le toca un mechón húmedo de pelo, niega lentamente.

―Soy yo, Tsuna, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me entiendes?

Sus ojos varían mirando a otro lado, adelante, a la izquierda, derecha, no puede hablar, quiere decir algo pero no puede, siente sus ojos húmedos pero se niega a llorar. No delante de él.

Tsuna parpadea tímidamente antes de cogerle la cara, le mira.

―¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, Tsu―

Se aparta ágilmente, mira a los dos guardianes que están a lado del Décimo Vongola y se aprieta con sus manos.

―M-Mukuro… M-Mukuro…―musita suavemente, tartamudeando en el proceso. Los tres hombres abren sus ojos con sorpresa.

―¡Mukuro! ―ruge Gokudera.

La mano de Yamamoto envuelve su muñeca, le acaricia suavemente y pide en su susurro que se duerma, ella asiente con cansancio.

…

Sueña con manos largas y blancas como la nieva y tan suaves como la mejor tela del mundo, acariciándose, meciéndose en lo prohibido lo ve.

Él le miro y su pupila roja parece bailar en su ojo, rodando, se marea pero él no dice nada, solo se acerca, lentamente, y luego dice su nombre.

Si, aquel sonido hermoso, aquel sonido sensual y placentero, esa lengua rosada diciendo su nombre, aquella boca con esos labios prohibidos deletreando su nombre, le mira y él recién camina. Se acerca cautelosamente y le mira fijamente.

Esos ojos, esa boca, esa mirada apasionada y ardiente. Su vientre se calienta, sus muslos se frotan contra sí y se siente húmeda. Se relame los labios y luego corre el poco camino que le separa de él y se lanza a sus brazos, se mueve casi lascivamente contra el cuerpo de él, le tienta relamiéndose la boca. Y él solo mira. Con ligera burla antes de besarle lentamente.

…

Haru se pasa las manos por su cara, mira por la ventana y no hace caso a las miradas de sus compañeros, era algo que no quería afrontar ahora mismo.

Su cuerpo esta ardiendo como si le hubieran prendido fuego, sus ojos buscan la relación con lo rojo y esa cara.

―Haru… ¿Sabías que Mukuro no era en verdad el mismo verdad? ―pregunta Yamamoto con su rostro serio. Miura clava sus ojos y luego gira la cara a la ventana. ―Aunque intentes huir todos sabrán tu respuesta, ¿Sabías que Mukuro era controlado verdad?

―¡Díselo! Joder, no seas tonta mujer.

Haru le mira, primero a Yamamoto y una gota de sudor baja por su cuello, escondiéndose entre su cabellera.

―Mukuro…

―¡Sí, el maldito Mukuro! ―grita con enfado Gokudera, cubriéndose con sus manos la cara deformada por enfado y rencor.

Niega lentamente, Mukuro no era controlado, no lo era, lo que vivieron era real, jodidamente real, tanto que lo podía describir si quería, lo que sintió, esa necesidad ese afán de estar a su lado no era porque estaba controlada, era por el echo que lo necesitaba, que lo añoraba.

―Mukuro no era controlado. ―musita lentamente para luego mirarlos fríamente. ―No ensucies su nombre, Yamamoto-kun.

Se aprieta contra las sabanas blancas manchadas de su propia sangre de su herida del costado.

―¿Lo seguiste a pesar de todo? ¡Murieron dos amigos nuestros! ¡Amigos! ―por primera vez escucha el grito del famoso Décimo Vongola, esa ardiente mirada llena de fuego vivo, rojo y anaranjado.

Aprieta los ojos.

―Sí, lo sé.

―¡Murieron Lambo y Ryohei! Escúchame, óyeme maldición, no te escondas, seguiste a Mukuro a pesar de que tuvo que matar a dos de nuestros amigos…

―Tuvo que hacerlo. Era por vuestra seguridad.

―¿Por nuestra seguridad? ―paladea Gokudera irritado, clavándole su mirada verde. Haru asiente delicadamente.

No le molesta esa mirada, en su interior sabe que se la merece, pero eso no deja de tocar una fibra sensible de su cuerpo, suspira.

―Ryohei y Lambo eran controlado por Daemon Spade, vosotros mismos los visteis, sus consciencias ya no le pertenecían, tuvo que hacerlo. ―susurra lentamente, como si intentara explicar lo inevitable, pero ellos no comprenden, porque para sus ojos solo murieron dos personas queridas y amadas por ellos, dos personas que pasaron el amargo trago de como Daemon penetro el cuerpo de Mukuro controlándole y lo único que quieren es venganza, justicia, quieren apagar el quemazón que sienten en su corazón, quieren descansar por las noches, ya no escuchando los lamentos de sus dos amigos, ya no mirándoles como ellos sonríen macabramente.

Tsuna se acerca lentamente, queriendo parar sus pasos pero solo se acerca más rápido, le mira fijamente antes de apretar sus manos en sus muñecas.

―¡Detente Tsuna! ―pide en grito Yamamoto, le inmoviliza.

―Murieron Lambo y Ryohei, ¡no digas que era por nuestro bien! ¡No lo digas! ―su boca habla atropelladamente. Antes hubiera llorado por ese mal trato por parte de él, pero ahora solo le dolía ver que él se refugiaba en el pasado.

Saca las manos del agarre férreo de él, le mira con lastima.

―Tú lo sabes muy bien, lo viste, luchaste con ellos, él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, era el guardián de anillo Niebla.

El labio inferior de Tsuna tiembla incontrolablemente, niega con frenesí haciendo que sus mechones de pelo cubran sus ojos.

Cae derrumbado, temblando como un niño apaleado, y grita. Él grita. El Décimo Vongola grita, y el grito resuena en la habitación.

Y ella solo puede mirarle un momento y luego evitar la mirada.

…

Se quedan en profundo silencio durante unos minutos, nadie habla animadamente, era algo que no querían hacer, solo querían intentar aplacar su dolor quedándose quietos, dejándose devorar por el rencor.

Pero ella no quiere que pasar por lo mismo, y mirándoles susurra.

―Lo siento…

Ellos le miran y luego bajan la mirada, sus pupilas están dilatadas, Haru retuerce sus manos entre la tela de la sábana.

…

Se miran, su ojo rojo brilla con más intensidad, esa burlona sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, sus mechones de pelo azulado brillan contra la luz del fuego detrás suyo, pero ella solo puede avanzar, lentamente, apresuradamente, frenéticamente, gritando su nombre.

Cuando le alcanza siente dolor y se pone a llorar.

―No tenías que morir. ―hipa, se limpia las lágrimas. ―No tenías que morir Mukuro…

Cae al suelo, se cubre con las rodillas, meciéndose insatisfecha consigo misma, estaba llorando mientras él le miraba, eso no tenía que pasar.

…

Habían cosas que quería que no pasara, cosas que quería que se detuviera, pero pasaba, entre sus ojos las cosas malas pasaron pero ella seguía viva, ¿Por qué seguía viva?

No se volvieron a hablar, después de tanto tiempo olvidándolo él no le hablo, cuando pasaba cerca de su casa él se metía a la suya y cerraba la puerta con un sonido sordo, nunca le abrió la puerta, le cerro la entrada a cal y canto, pero nunca le dijo nada, no le volvió a echar la culpa, aún sabiendo que tal vez era su culpa por no detener a Mukuro en aquel momento.

Haru mira por el rabillo del ojo la casa de Tsuna, aprieta los labios y apresura el paso, cuando sale de su campo de visión la vivienda Sawada suspira aliviada, se relame los labios y compra las rosas blancas de la tienda, agradece con un cabeceo y empieza su camino.

Llega pero no hay nadie, mejor se dice, mira de soslayo si alguien viene pero no siente a nadie, se encoge de hombros y se pone de cuclillas.

Sus ojos miran distraídamente el árbol frente suyo. Ese era el sitio, era su sitio. Frota con sus manos el árbol y ríe.

Pone suavemente las rosas al suelo. Después de la lucha con Daemon y su derrota no se volvió a ver a Mukuro, aunque asesino a dos de sus amigos nadie lo encontró, ni para venganza o calmar el desazón de saber que habían perdido otro amigo, ella fue la única que busco pero nunca lo encontró.

Nunca lo diría en palabras pero quería volver a ver Mukuro, quería volver a decir su nombre y que él se burlara con esos ojos disparejos.

―_Te quiero… _

Musita.

N/A. Sé que es confuso pero para que os hagáis a la idea más o menos es así: Mukuro mato a Lambo y Ryohei, a su vez estos estaban en la posesión de Daemon, véase, controlados, antes de la fatigada guerra Haru se _enamoró_ de él a su modo, no ilusiones, pero él desapareció.

Espero que entendáis, espero hacer una secuela o no sé de esto, ya que quiero desenredar la puñetera maraña de líos que os puse y me puse yo misma.

P.D: ¡Viaje el mes anterior a América! Fue _whaoo_.


End file.
